Tommy and Megan
by Castlerocks
Summary: Tommy and Megan? Couple? Who knows. What happens on a case where unresolved feelings come out again.
1. Chapter 1

*i do not own body of proof SO no copy right intended*

another day anther case thought tommy Sullivan try not to screw it up or get involved in any agreements today.

Of course he was talking about Megan hunt he's ex girlfriend from twenty years in the past more like the new girl he needs in his life right now. He had just arrived at the scene so time for action.

"What we got" megan replied without even looking up to say good morning " two shots to the chest looks like a 9 millimeter. Looks like she put up a fight to bruises to her left arm" "who called it in Adam" "the house keeper who came in just before 9." Megan got up looked at tommy and said "she's been dead for over 38 hours why didn't anyone report her missing." "I better go find out."

*next one should be up in a couple of days sorry its so short*


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything

he walked away from Megan not wanting to but he did. "Miss...?" Tommy asked the house keeper. " " "hello I'm detective Sullivan your employer is mrs. beth garza." "yes mrs. Garza NAND her husband sorry ex husband are my employer." Yes jackpot ex husband tommy was starting to like this case already. "and that ex husband is...?" "Joe Garza" how as their anything going on between them a mess break up or anything?" She looked down not knowing to tell the truth or not "yes they were fighting on Friday before I left work at 5." "Do you know what they where fighting about?" "No" "thank you for your time I'll call you if in need to ask you any more questions." With that he walked back to Megan.

Its like she had eyes in the back of her head she had already started talking when he had finally reached her "she been dead since Saturday between 6 and midnight." She looked at him and he could tell she wanted to say something. She bit her tongue and stopped herself she couldn't go back down that road again.

He had loved her and then hurt her. She couldn't open up to him again. she had to push him away. He was still in love with her. He even liked Megan having a daughter, Lacey she is smart just like Megan they could be a family. What was he thinking a family. Megan still hates him and nothing he did could change that. But he could always try.

*i will post more. Review plz.*


	3. Chapter 3

***i do not own body of proof (sorry for the spelling mistakes auto correct is so stupid)* **

_**2 hours later back at the morgue **_

_**as soon as Megan had got back she had been yelling and pushing everyone away. Demanding orders left and right. Ethan had to check everything twice to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. **_

_**She was just about to call tommy and Adam that she had finished the autopsy when they walked in. Tommy spoke first like always " so anything new?" " not really her last meal was burger and a shake, Curtis is running more test to be sure nothing's wrong." Adam just stood their occasionally talking like always. **_

_**Today something was different Adam thought Megan was pushing tommy away and he just kept on coming back like nothing happened . **_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything

"okay that's all. Did you talk to the ex husband?" " I just did alibi checked out he is clean." Adam spoke this time " he did say wished was having trouble with her friend Sarah Thompson we where just about to go. you want to come you usually do." Megan thought I'm suppose to be pushing tommy away I can't ride in a caR next to him. " uh no thanks theirs more to do here we found something under her nails could be DNA I should go check it out. Tell me what happens." Tommy spoke next wanting Megan to come along but trying not to sound like he was begging " the friend could be scratched and you could tell if she is hurt because of the struggle she had with the victim." Meagan couldn't say no to that its her job "sure. Come on"

sarah Thompson was fine she didn't look hurt and she willingly let them check her DNA. Alibi checked out. no one seemed to have seen her Saturday. Adam wanted to be dropped of at the precinct to call up the victims work and check with her co workers. Leaving Megan and tommy alone in the car.

Ten minutes later after a very awkward conversation tommy spoke up " uh Megan would you like to have lunch it's lunch hour and I have my break." She was about to say yes because she really wanted to catch up when her phone rang Ethan "Ethan what did you find" "remember that strange noise that was coming from the body and we put off. we thought our minds were playing tricks on us." "Yeah." " the body is uh leaking bubbles that are green." "What shut down the office now." She hung up and told tommy to hurry up. When she gIt back she saw that everyone was being taken she had to get in a truck to a bubble to see if the bubble liquid is toxic.

well who was at the bubble area dr. Charlie stafford. She liked that guy and when he saw her he walked over in his alien like suit to say hello. Tommy Sullivan was not a jealous man but right now he might become one. "Hi Charlie what are you doing here I thought you where god no where fight diseases." "I got tired of the job decided I needed to get back out their." Tommy was waiting for Megan to introduce him to "Charlie".

After 5 minutes of them talking Megan relized that tommy was standing next to her. "Uh Charlie this is tommy Sullivan." hello." tommy could tell that Charlie wanted him to go away.

*will upload more. This is my first fanfiction so I'm trying. Plz review.*


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own body of proof* **

Tommy was standing their and letting this guy take his Megan. And megan was flirting with the guy. He decided to walk away to go talk to Ethan and Curtis who where talking about theories on what was going on. He quickly got bored and wanted to know what the hell was taking so long. about twenty minutes or so later Megan returned and they all had to get blood work throw away their clothes and change to see if the green bubble liquid was bad or not.

Finally dr. Stafford came back and told them that they are all fine but they shouldn't be near the body unless they have a mask on. they can't tell what it is. Tommy offered to take Megan home but she said she was okay and that Charlie was giving her a ride to the morgue. Of course he was tommy thought. First this Charlie guys steals his almost lunch date with Megan and then his megan what was next his soul. He had to get Megan to stop paying attention to Charlie And pay attention to him. but how he was already being nice to her. That's it if he acted like he was mad at her she would think about him not Charlie.

**the next day at the morgue **

charlie and Megan were hard at work. At around 9 tommy walked in. " anything new." Tommy asked wearing a very uncomfertable suit. He looked like an alien. Megan filled him in on the progress they were making their was a small tattoo on her lower back that was a weird sign looked recent. Tommy wasn't really paying attention and Megan could tell.

Why is he pulling away thought Megan is it because of Charlie. She only flirted with him a lot to get tommy jealous. She walked by tommy and almost touched his hand. that's how close she was. His heart nearly skipped a beat. how much longer can he keep away from her. Charlie saw something going on between them. He was in love with Megan and he thought she was in love with him but who is this tommy guy. I better make a move thought Charlie.

When tommy finally left Charlie spoke " so uh Megan I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch today?" Megan thought for a minute should she charlie was very handsome. but would it make tommy pull away. What was she thinking she was suppose to push tommy away not pull him in. "Yeah I'd like that."

Lunch went by fast with lots of laughs and jokes. She liked it. But in the back of her mind she was thinking about tommy. Toward the end of lunch charlie thought it went great so he decided to try something "Megan this was great we should get together again for lunch." He leaned in to kiss her. she leaned in too. they kissed. then tommy came up to the table and interrupted. He looked hurt. What was she doing she should be with tommy not pulling away. they had a thing back then and he deserved a second chance. "Uh we got something the ex husband was lying and we got a warrant I was wondering if uh... You wanted to come. If your not busy." she looked at Charlie and she looked at tommy it looked like this was a war she knew they both liked her. She went with tommy and Charlie was the one who looked hurt now. She had to make up her mind Charlie or tommy.

*review plz.*


	6. Chapter 6

*****I** do not own body of proof.***

Charlie or tommy she thought again. Well Charlie's nice and sweet and a doctor. But tommy... he is everything she needs: caring, handsome, and he knows how to protect her. Could she really open up her heart up to him again after everything that happened in the past. If she went to charlie she could start fresh nothing to worry about. She made up her mind she would rate them over the next couple of days to see who could really be their for her.

the Car Ride was quiet at first and you could tell that tommy was still hurt by what he saw back at the restaurant. The silence was broken when tommy asked " so are you guys going out or something?" She couldn't believe he would ask that. "No.. I don't think so." " so you kiss all the guys who you eat lunch with or what." Was he jealous " no and he kissed me. Why are you asking. jealous?" " no. why would you think I'm jealous?" She looked at him with her famous Megan hunt look " by the way your clenching the wheel of the car. Your furious." " I'm not mad this is the way I drive." And with that the conversation was over. for now.

The warrant didn't help any. They didn't find anything. The ex-husband was lying because he was with a Girl who happens to be married He didn't want her to get into trouble with her husband. Another dead end.

Ethan called Megan to tell her another body came into the morgue with green bubble liquid. Miss Erika blue.

**back at the morgue. Charlie and Megan. **

What the hell is it thought Charlie who was very frustrated. He had been running test all after noon and nothing. he got nothing on The green bubble. he couldn't figure it out.

so far both of the bodies lives didn't interact. they both lived on completely different sides of Philly. This was even getting to Megan and that only happens on special occasions.

Finally tommy came. it was late and the only ones in the office were Charlie and Megan. He wanted to let her know that they had caught a break in the case. But before he went in he decided to listen and watch from far to see what his competition was doing. Charlie.

Charlie decided to speak After hours of silence "it's getting late." Megan looked at him " yeah. But I'm going to stay for a couple more hours theirs something here I can feel it. It's right in front of me ." "Megan it's late. Come on I'll drive you home." What if tommy came thought Megan. " that's okay. go on without me." Charlie grabbed Megan from the waist. "Megan the body will still be here in the morning." he kissed her and she backed away. "Sorry.. I just can't. It's not a good time for me now." He looked at her. " is this because of that detective guy?"

tommy standing a few feet away felt him self having hope that she was doing that because of him. " Charlie I really like you and I know you like me but I can't be in a relationship." Charlie looked down. "You didn't answer my question. Are you in love with that Sullivan guy. Because if you are tell me now. Because I care for you and you care for me too. So I will ask again are you in love with detective Sullivan?" She looked at him wanting to say yes but instead she walked out of the morgue not answering his question.

Tommy moved fast or else he would be caught. she bumped into him when she was walking out. "Hey! I got some good news we caught a break in the case." "Oh great." He looked at her and said "you need a ride home?" she wanted to say yes but "I have my car its parked down stairs so... Yeah. we could share an elevator down." they both walked to the elevator. Megan not looking back to see Charlie and tommy not saying anything about what he had seen and heard between her and Charlie.

*will upload more. Plz review.*


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own body of proof.***

they rode the elevator down in silence. they got out and walked to their cars. megan was about to get in when she turned around and looked at tommy "hey tommy you could follow me home and have a glass of wine. this case is really getting to me." "sure."

**back at the apartment. **

megan was pouring two glasses of wine while tommy was getting comfertable he had already taken his jacket off when their was a knock at the door. "tommy can you get that please im pouring the wine." he walked to the door and opened it.

infront of him stood cahrlie with a bottle of wine in his hand. tommys heart sank "your here to ruin this arent you." he said it without thinking. tommy looked at charlie "lets talk out here." tommy shut the door without saying anything to megan.

"tommy why are you at megans." tommy looked at him " i could ask you the same question. megans in love with me." "no megans in love with me." they both where getting angry. charlie punched tommy and then tommy punched charlie.

megan was watching the whole time thru the peep hole. they where fighting over her. she had to stop it. she opened the door "Boys!" they both looked at her. tommy mid punch. charlie kicking tommy. she looked disapointed "Grow Up!" and she slammed the door in both their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

***i do not own body of proof.***

she is so upset she drinks both glasses of wine. how can two grown men fight like a couple of teenage boys. all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget the day. she went strait to bed.

**later that night. **

how could she let the fight escalate. why did she let it get this far. she should have chosen already. instead of feeling flattered she felt ashamed. she slamed the door in the face of a man she truly loved a man who was sweet and understanding who would always be their for her. she was alone in the apartment. Lacey had gone on a trip with her school to washington. she slowly drifted back to sleep. she would have to see them in the morning.

**the next day. **

she had gotten through the day without seeing neither one of them it was time to call it a day. she headed over to her office. Their standing in the middle of the room standing with the biggest bouqet of red roses she had ever seen was charlie. shes amazed thought charlie. " i've grown up. im sorry for what happened last night. can we start over?" she was just about to say something when she hears a knock at her door she turns to see Tommy standing their with a single red rose. her eyes fill with tears for she knows that a single rose means more to her then dozens of roses. she walks over and kisses tommy " you know me so well." charlie stands their stunned " you've got to be kidding me. i've just spent _hundreds_ of dollars on the most beautiful bouquet and mr. chepo over here gets a kiss for one rose!" charlie doesnt know what else to say. he walks out thinking tommy you may have won the battle but im gonna win the war. for charlie is a patient man.

***will try and upload more. plz review if you want the next chapter.* **


	9. Chapter 9

***I DO NOT OWN BODY OF PROOF.***

the next couple of days went by fast with lots of love and hadnt seen charlie around the office he mostly hanged out near kates office. their still was no leads in the investigation. friday had come and tommy had planned a romantic first date. lacey was still in washington. so megan has the house to herself.

tommy picked megan up at 8:00. megan decided to turn off her phone so their would be any distractions. they wanted the date to go perfect. it did. megan invited tommy back to her house to watch a movie and enjoy eachothers company. by the time megan got home it was 9:30.

megan opened the door to see charlie standing in her living room. "what the hell charlie why are you in my apartment?" "uh..." Lacey comes out of her room."mom its okay!" megan was stunned Lacey wasn't suppose to come home till monday. "Lacey honey what are you doing home early?" "its a long story but i'll give you the short version. i wasn't feeling good back in washington and i forgot my medication. so i called you but you didn't answer. i figured you were working. so i decided to call Kate but she wasn't their. but here awnsered the phone. he said he was your friend and that he had no idea where you were. so he picked me up." megan looked at lacey. "have you even met charlie before? cause if you havent i will be very mad. what was my first rule no talking to strangers. he could have been... im not even going to finish that statement." "mom i know he was here when that viruse came out remember?" charlie looked at megan "i tried calling you but you didnt awnser." "and you couldnt think to call tommy or something." "i thought if i called tommy he wouldn't amswer cause he would see the caller i.d." megan looked at lacey with a thank god your okay look.

megan told lacey to go to bed. Lacey wanted to figure out why detective sullivan was here "i want details mom." megan looked at her "about?" "guy drama. i can see you know im not blind. whats going on?" "i'll tell you later lacey. go to bed and we can talk in the morning." she closed laceys door and turned to see tommy and charlie staring at her.

This was going to be awkward thought megan. Charlie was the first to speak. "i better get going before something happens." Megan wanted to say something but decided not didn't know what to think she wanted someone to be their for her but also for Lacey and right now charlie was their for both of them. charlie walked out. Tommy turned to Megan "i also better get you in the morning." she kissed Tommy goodbye without knowing if she was kissing the right man. was tommy the right man for her? what was she thinking. Tommys the right man for her she was sure of it. is he the right man? that was one question that she wasnt sure of and megan hunt is always sure.

***WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.***


	10. Chapter 10

***i do not own body of proof.* **

What to do Thought Megan. She hadn't seen or spoken to either tommy of Charlie for days. The case was going no where. Still no new leads. Tommy had tried calling her. she was letting it strait to voicemail. Charlie tried to call too. They had both been looking for her she was avoiding them. She still couldn't choose and she couldn't keep leading both of them on. She loved tommy back then. She loves Charlie right now. What if she was Just chasing false dreams with tommy. Twenty years was a long time Ago who knows what he's like now. Charlie he's new she doesn't have history with him she could start fresh.

truth was she loved both of them. But she had to choose. Charlie worked at the CDC he would leave to save different people from diseases. He couldn't be their for her. Tommy could he had a job where he wouldn't leave and just take off. But... He is a cop he could get shot and end up on her table in the morgue. She had made up her mind. She was going to call them both ever to explain who she has chosen. They deserved an wasn't going to change her mind again. She was not going to back down. She deserved to be happy.

They both got their at the same time. Standing outside Megans apartment wondering what the hell was going on. She opened the door. This is it She thought no turning back. The point of no return.

Charlie was the first to speak "Megan. What's going on?" She asked them both to sit down. " your probably wondering why I called you both. So I'll tell you. I have been avoiding you both for a couple of days. I needed to think. One because Lacey came back and I realized something. I need someone their for Lacey too. But I also need someone who's not going to the ends of the earth fighting diseases. I need someone who would be their." they both stared at each other for a little while before Megan spoke again. " someone I care about. Someone who I'm not going to be afraid of ending up in my morgue. Who's going to love me for me. And I've chosen. It took me a while but I figured it out. Theirs always been someone their for me all along. Sometimes I didn't see it and in the beginning I didn't want to see it but I have I've accepted it. I've chosen...

***please review for new chapter.* **


	11. Chapter 11

***i do not own body of proof. Sorry it took so long to upload. School!* **

_"I've chosen... I can't believe I'm saying this but ive chosen tommy!" you should have seen the look on both their faces. Charlie thought it would be him and tommy... Well tommy didn't think he could have anything like Megan in his life. For the first time in his life he was happy! _

_Charlie walked over to Megan. "I'm sorry Charlie." he looked at her. "It's okay but sooner or later he's going to let you down and I'll be their for you." With that he walked out of her life... For now. Tommy was hugging Megan and they where soooo happy. "Megan you know what... Lets take a vacation just you and me so we can find ourselves again." "Yeah of course. Where?" "Well I know this cabin in the woods in the next town that's just away from everyone and everything. No distractions. Just you and me. It's the fishing of people go their." she looked at him. She was expecting something diffrent she was more a hamptons kind of girl, not finishing. "Yeah sounds like fun!" She said with a fake smile. _

_She had her mother look after Lacey for the weekend. She was all ready with bug repellant, jeans, normal shirts, and bait for fishing. She went all out. Tommy picked her up at 5 in the morning. He knocked on her door. "Ready to go?" "Yeah." He took her bags and put them in the trunk. "Where are the fishing poles?" "oh... They supplie them their." she got in the car and he started the engine. "I brought a lot of bug repellent." He chuckled. "What?" "oh... Nothing." They rode in silence. She thought iT was odd for tommy to laugh when she was being serious. She did bring bug repellent. _

_***2 hours later...* **_

_she was preparing herself. She'd never gone fishing before. She got their and... 'Oh My' she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Everything was wonderful. The lake was clear water. Nothing what she expected. She walked in side a little cottage not cabin. she saw a fireplace lit with candles all around. A huge bed with silk sheets. everywhere their was expensive rugs and paintings. She had never seen anything more beautiful. Tommy just stood their watching her. "So what do you think. Not what you expected. Right?" "nothing at all. Why is it callEd the fishing hole?" "it's suppose to be a joke. cause its the opposite." he was carrying her bags. "Where are your bags?" She looked at him "I didn't think we'd need anything else. Didn't think we needed any clothes." She laughed "I think I over packed." And he was right they didn't need any for they didn't leave the cabin all weekend. _

_The weekend ended much to soon. Back to floated to work on a cloud. she had the best time with tommy and now sit was back to reality. Charlie was in her office when she got their. "I heard tommy took you to a fishing hole... *he chuckles* If you where with me we'd be in the hamptons. Told you he'd let you down eventually. Was I right or was I right?" She looked at him and laughed. He looked at her like whats so funny. she kicked him out of her office and out of her life. She had chosen correctly. Tommy was the one for her. _


	12. Chapter 12

***sorry i havent uploaded in a long time.* **

1 month later

they solved the murder turned out it was crazy scientists studying on people. tommy and megan where very happy together and Lacey liked tommy. charlie left he went back to the cdc. he wasn't really happy about megan but he got over it after he got in trouble for assaulting a police officer and spent 72 hours in lock up. he knew that tommy being a cop would be a problem. megan had laughed cause it looked more like charlie got beat up instead of tommy. she was happy and she knew tommy wouldn't do something stupid this time to mess up their loved having tommy over for dinner he was a really fun guy and she knew that he made her mom happy. officer dunn started dating adam which was a good thing. everyone was and tommy both got what they wanted and that was each other.

THE END


End file.
